


They Didn't Talk About Him

by ToDefineIsToLimit



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Mild Language, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDefineIsToLimit/pseuds/ToDefineIsToLimit
Summary: Noah was gone. For real this time. But no one wanted to deal with it.





	They Didn't Talk About Him

**Author's Note:**

> So like I had alot of feelings about Noah and this is probably terrible. I literally wrote this at one AM last night. I did my best to proofread this but I'm terrible at grammer.   
> I'm just really sorry.

“Hey Dick what ever happened to that ghost friend of yours?” Henry says in passing. Innocently, Henry didn't know that they don't talk about him. 

Gansey flexes his fingers on the worn steering wheel of the pig and pretends not to hear over the roar of the engine. 

The streets of Henrietta rush past the windows letting Gansey let go of the memory. He wonders briefly if fate had chosen the wrong boy on the ley line. What would have happened if he had been the ghost all this time? What would have happened if Gansey had lost his life and someone else on the ley line had lived?

He dropped Henry off at his house and turned the camaro around to go home. He wasn't ready to face another night of an empty Monmouth Manufacturing. For the first time since Gansey bought the place, it actually felt like an abandoned warehouse. 

)( )( )(

Standing in the kitchen of 300 Fox Way, the morning scramble for a bathroom or breakfast spiralling around her, Blue leaned against the counter. She ate a yogurt carefully avoiding the fruit. There was comfort in the routine. Comfort in just standing still while the dust settled. The dust from the storm that the past months had been.

Finally a calm moment after months of fate, magic, and kings.

Orla brushed past her in a dark green crop top. “Blue, your aura has been feeling strong lately. Did you finally stop letting your dead friend leach off of You?” Oral said turning to look at Blue while making her own breakfast.

“I have to get to Nino's. I'm picking up an extra shift.” She walked out the door wishing there was something bigger to do. Something to drown out the feeling in her chest. The ache for the feeling of her friend petting the uneven ends of her hair. Anything that meant he was still there just a little bit. She felt the tears stinging her eyes but ignored them as she walked to work.

)( )( )(

Henry was taking it the best which wasn't all that impressive. He had barely even met the guy and yet he seemed to be the only one who appreciated what he had done. 

Gansey was back from the dead again because of him. No one else seemed to mention it. The only reason he found out what happened was because Maura Sergeant explained what happened after Blue told her. 

Henry hadn't known his name while he was around. The only way he knew it now was from half choked out calls to a friend who wasn't there anymore. People shouting for his attention out of habit before remembering that “Noa-!” couldn't hear them calling anymore.

Henry knew that the only reason they kept him around was because they had an extra place in their group. They were a stool with five legs and now that they had Henry around they didn't have to worry about dealing a missing leg.

)( )( )(

Adam was fine. Adam was working. Just a little longer until he would be off to college. He had bills to pay, there wasn't anymore time for Welsh kings and tree that speak Latin.

There certainly wasn't time for thinking about what he had lost. No time to be Gansey’s magician. Forests, ghosts, it was all the same in the end. It was all over.

He had to remind himself to not bid the callings of the forest. He couldn't be late to work for a misaligned ley line. He had to remind himself that sometimes it was just cold and that the breeze he felt was just that, a breeze. He had to remind himself that it wasn't a sign of his friend's presence nearby. He had to remind himself not to look for a smudgy boy in an Aglionby sweater. He had to remind himself to be fine.

Because he was.  
Adam was fine

)( )( )(

Ronan if asked wouldn't know what the fuck you were talking about. What reason was there not to be fucking fine. After all everyone else was. If anyone else gave a damn that he was gone then Ronan didn't know about it. And if no one else was going to talk about it Ronan would be damned if he would do it first.

So Ronan didn't tell anyone when he dreamt up a sparkly snow globe. No one woke up when he smashed it on the ground either.

No one said his name either. “Noah” had become the only curse word that people would scold Ronan for saying. He did once and everyone look at him like he was a fucking monster. If he did say it that would mean that there was something to say about him. It would mean that something had been lost. Nothing had been lost because you can't lose someone who was already fucking dead.

They hadn't lost anything. Gansey wasn't a ghost. No one was touching Blue's hair. Henry was the only fifth friend they ever had. Adam was fine. Ronan had nothing to say.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this wasn't great but I wrote it already so fuck it, I posted it.


End file.
